The D sister
by tkaa
Summary: Luffy and Ace have a sister?Is she like her brothers read and find out. R
1. I miss her

Luffy sat there staring blankly at the ocean. He felt like something was missing in his life. He knew what it was. He missed his sister. She was two years older than him and her long black hair blew in the wind. She was very graceful except when she fell asleep randomly like Ace. Her eyes were bright blue and she wore a red tank-tops like him and black shorts like Ace. She hade the voice of an angel some would say and she loved to sing and dance but she was very shy. She was thin but not to thin. She loved both of her brothers and always protected Luffy from bullies in their village. Her name was Emerald D Jade.

"It's time for lunch everyone" Sanji yelled "Oi, Luffy its time for lunch."

Luffy didn't move he just keep staring at the sea.

"Luffy" Sanji repeated "lunch time."

"Oh, yeah coming Sanji " Luffy said as he got off the merrys head.

"Are you ok Luffy?" Nami asked him as he walked past her. "You would already be in the kitchen by now."

"Yeah I'm fine I don't want to talk about it." Luffy said as he opened the kitchen door.

"You're late" Usopp teased. "You do know its lunch right? Why do you look so upset?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Luffy repeated but with more anger.

"What's for lunch love-cook?" Zoro asked as he sat down next to Luffy. "What's the matter with you?" Zoro asked rudely.

"NOTHING. NOTHINGS WRONG EVERYONE QUIT ASKING QUEASTIONS!" Luffy yelled

Chopper hid behind Usopp, Robin looked up from her book to look at who was yelling. They all wanted to know what was wrong with Luffy. They desided to ask Luffy what was the matter with him after lunch. Lunch was silent after that and Luffy went back to his special spot on the merry.

"I'm not asking him you ask him."

Luffy turned around startled by the voice. All the crew was standing there looking at him but they would not look him straight in the eyes. They all wanted to know what was wrong with him and he knew it.

"What do you all want?" Luffy asked even though he knew what they were going to say.

"We all want to know whats the matter with you." Nami said as she put her hand on his shoulder. "You can tell us, were your Nakama."

Luffy sighed he knew it was no use yelling at his crew. "Her name is Jade" Luffy started. "She is my….my sister."

The crew stood there. First a brother now a sister they all thought. Even Robin thought that because they told her about Ace.

"Sister" Everyone repeated

"What? You all wanted to know." Luffy asked.

That was Chapter one. Yes I'm in the story I ran out of names so I put me in the story sorry if there are any spelling errors. "


	2. How long has it been?

Chapter 2

"You have a sister?" They all questioned Luffy.

"Yeah, so." He replyed "Nami has a sister. I can't have a sister?"

"Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" They all wanted to know.

"You never asked." Luffy said. "This is why I didn't want to tell you all. You all would ask confusing questions."

"What is she like? Does she look like you? How old is she?" They all asked at the same time.

"See you are all asking me to many questions ask them one at a time." Luffy said.

"How old is she?" Sanji aksed.

"She is two years older than me so she is about 19." Luffy replyed

"What does she look like?" Nami asked with a smile.

"She has black hair, blue eyes, she falls asleep randomly like Ace and she loves to sing and dance but she's a little shy." Luffy said with a smile remembering his sister. He liked talking about his sister he was always proud of her. "Do you have anymore questions?" Luffy asked as he remembered he was in a conversation.

They did but decided they would ask him later. Zoro went back to his spot and took a nap, Sanji went to go make diner, Usopp went to telling stories and Chopper listened, Robin started reading again. Everyone but Nami left. She wanted to tell Luffy they were coming up to an island.

"Luffy I just wanted to tell you we were coming up to an island." Nami said with a smile.

"Ok Nami, when will we get there?" Luffy asked with a wide grin.

"In one hour" Nami said. "Oh yeah, Luffy?"

"Yeah,"

"She sounds nice." Nami said with a small smile.

"Thanks." Luffy said as he grined back.

_ONE HOUR LATER_

"Let's find a restaurant" Luffy said about to run off.

"Not so fast Luffy." Nami said grabing the collar of his shirt. "We just ate and were just going to stock up on supplies, go back to the ship and go to sleep then we leave in the morning.

"But Nammmmmmmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Fine." Luffy said with a pout

"Let's go." Nami said.

_Later on the island_

Luffy was with the rest of the crew. They were looking at the stores. Then Luffy bumped into someone.

"Sorry" The person said

"No I am. Sorry." Luffy said.

"No I am" The man said

"NO I AM" Luffy yelled

"NO I AM" The Man yelled back

"Luffy?"

"Yeah," his eyes widened "A….Ace?"

"I can't believe it" Ace said. "So What have you been up to.?"

The others were still in shock from Ace being here.

"Nothing much" Luffy replied with a shrug. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much, Guess who I ran into.

"Who,"

"HAY JADE GET OVER HERE." Ace yelled.

A beautiful girl walked up.

"I'm coming I'm coming Ace don't yell the island down" She said as she walked up. "What do you need?"

"Look" Ace said excitedly pointing towards Luffy with a grin.

"Wha-"She was cut of by the sight of her baby brother. "Lu…….Lu…LUFFY." She yelled as she embraced him in a hug.

"J………J………….JADE." Luffy said as he hugged her back. "I…….missed……you" He said with tears pouring out of his eyes.

"I missed you to LITTLE BROTHER." She said.

"LITTLE BROTHER" the rest of the crew yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was chapter to Hope you liked it sorry if it took me 2 long 2 write it "


End file.
